villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank Nitti (The Untouchables)
Frank Nitti (born Francesco Raffaele Nitto) is the secondary antagonist of The Untouchables. He is the psychopathic personal hit-man for Al Capone. He was portrayed by the late , who also portrayed John Bly in The Adventures of Brisco County Jr., Barbas in Charmed, and Ramon Cota in Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection. Biography Francesco Raffaele Nitto was born on January 27, 1886 at Angri, Italy. He was the cousin of Al Capone himself. Working for Capone Nitti is first seen in a rival bar alongside the Bowtie Driver, where he puts an explosive bag on a bench. The bar is soon destroyed, killing the bartender and a child. Nitti is later seen at a dinner at Capone's hotel, where he quietly watches his boss brutally beating a man with a baseball bat. Nitti is seen again near the Ness family residence, where he sadistically mocks Ness about his family. Hunting the Untouchables Nitti's first major appearance is when he, disguised as a police officer, sneaks into the Police headquarters. Entering the elevator alongside Oscar Wallace and George, he ruthlessly shoots both with a suppressed pistol. On his way out, he shots two other officers. Nitti later assists the Bowtie Driver in the assassination of Jimmy Malone, where after the Driver flees Malone's residence, Nitti guns Malone down with a Tommy Gun. Final Stand Nitti is present at Al Capone's trial, where he secretly brings a pistol. Eliot Ness then gets him out of the courthouse because of the gun. On the other room, Nitti reveals that he has a gun license (signed by the corrupt mayor) and the guard consequently allows him to keep the gun. Ness then mocks Nitti when he sees that a paper in Nitti's pockets has the address of the late Jimmy Malone. The scared Nitti then points his gun at the guard and slowly goes to the exit. The guard then attempts to shoot Nitti, only to be shot dead by the hit man. Ness grabs the guard's revolver and tensely chases Nitti through the building, eventually cornering and subduing Nitti. Nitti then mocks Ness by saying that Malone died like a screaming Irish pig and gloats how he won't see the inside of a jail cell, which angers Ness. While Nitti is brushing his hair, Ness pushes Nitti off the building. And as Nitti falls screaming to his death, Ness shouts "Did he sound anything like that!?". Trivia *In real life, Nitti was a completely different person, though he was still a gangster. He was known as "The Enforcer" for Al Capone, but unlike in the film, he stayed behind the scenes instead of doing the dirty work himself. He also survived the Prohibition Era and lived until 1943, when he committed suicide. Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Fictionalized Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Thugs